<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>autonomous by mvrcredi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434850">autonomous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi'>mvrcredi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Androids, Comedian Richie Tozier, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Human!Richie, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, android!eddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Androids are more reliable, is why.” Steve flashes his patented business smile. “A lot fewer memory problems and other human error. His name’s Edward—“</em><br/> </p>
<p>  <em>“That’s uncomfortable.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“—And you’re stuck with him now. So be nice,” Steve scolds. He then moves past Richie to leave the apartment, leaving him stranded with the android. Richie really had to change the locks. Or find a new manager. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or where Richie's manager gets him an android a few months before the deviancy crisis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>autonomous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just finished playing the game a few days ago and i immediately wanted to write an AU so.. here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Steve? What the fuck is this?”</p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean, “what the fuck is this”? It’s an android.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, yeah, I know that.” Richie rolls his eyes as if he were sixteen and not bordering thirty. “But what for?”</p>
<p class="p1">“For you, obviously,” his manager says, as if that sufficed for some kind of explanation. “A personal assistant. Since you’re so incapable of time management and various other things.”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie snorts. “Glad you think so highly of me. Why not just hire a real person?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Androids are more reliable, is why.” Steve flashes his patented business smile. “A lot fewer memory problems and other human error. His name’s Edward—“</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s uncomfortable.”</p>
<p class="p1">“—And you’re stuck with him now. So be nice,” Steve scolds. He then moves past Richie to leave the apartment, leaving him stranded with the android. Richie really had to change the locks. Or find a new manager.</p>
<p class="p1">Richie finally gives the android a once-over. They really were freakishly realistic—but he had to say, at least Steve chose an attractive (<em>Was that how he would refer to a robot?</em>) android for company. And assistance. Whatever.</p>
<p class="p1">“So, Eddie, was it?”</p>
<p class="p1">“If you prefer that to—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Obviously. Edward is too…” Richie pauses, searching for the word. “Old.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie tilts his head. “Old?”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s weird. It’d be like if I went by Richard, y’know? It’s old.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie furrows his brow, a pensive expression on his face. Richie notices the LED on his temple become yellow for a moment before returning to its regular blue colour. “I suppose. I’ll go by Eddie from now on, then. Is there anything you need me to do?”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. Just—sit down, or something. I’m gonna have to have a word with Steve some time, the fucker. Thinks he knows what’s best for me,” Richie sniffs. He doesn’t miss the face Eddie pulls when Richie tells him to sit instead of work, but Richie doesn’t comment, instead heading to the kitchen.</p>
<p class="p1">“Maybe it was a matter of trying to help,” Eddie suggests, trailing behind Richie. “Are you sure you don’t need me to do anything?”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie sighs. “Is there something you <em>want </em>to do?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m… sorry? I don’t think—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Programming, huh? Well, fuck, I don’t know then.” Richie frowns. “Fuck me. I can’t order someone around. That feels wrong. Why did Steve think this was a good idea? He should know me better than that. He’s been bossing <em>me</em> around for what, three years now?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I am not certain.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That was rhetorical, but thanks anyways,” Richie deadpans. He takes a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m just—lost. Maybe he thought I was lonely or something. And like, I get the personal assistant part, but the live-in part? I would’ve preferred a dog, if that was the case. No offence.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie blinks. Richie really couldn’t stand the lack of emotion. The stoicism. It was… unsettling. “I’m not really capable of taking offence,” Eddie replies.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, good,” Richie huffs out a laugh. He opens the fridge and picks out some fruit to occupy himself. Richie closes the door and rests his head on the cold metal. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m being an asshole. None of this is your fault. You’re not even human. What the fuck. This is too much responsibility for me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“If you’d like, I can teach you some time management skills, then request I be sent back to a CyberLife store and be reset for someone else,” Eddie proposes. He doesn’t acknowledge Richie’s behaviour, and Richie hates it—but he hates that Eddie even suggested such a plan even more so.</p>
<p class="p1">Richie spins around to face Eddie, wide-eyed. “What? No, I wouldn’t do that to you. I mean, sure the skills might be useful, but I’m not just going to throw you away! Jesus Christ!” He exclaims.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh. Well. Thank you. I appreciate that.”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie curls in on himself and hums. “It’s the least I could do. I mean. <em>I</em> didn’t pay to have you here, so.”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie is quick to learn that silence when someone else is around is much different from the usual silence of being alone in his apartment.</p>
<p class="p1">“You don’t sleep or anything, do you?” Richie asks, desperate to not sit in silence.</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie shakes his head. “Not really, no. I can simulate something like sleep for a bit, but in short, no.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s unhelpful. Extra bedroom’s still yours, though.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s… mine?”</p>
<p class="p1">Riche hesitantly nods. “Yes? Why not? It’s hardly used. I rarely have guests. You might as well take it. I’m not just gonna make you stand in a corner or something when I go to bed, you weirdo.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know if I quite deserve an entire—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Nonsense.” Richie throws up a hand in dismissal. “Actually, that’s what we should do! I’ll show you around. After all, this <em>is</em> your home, now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Richie, you <em>know </em>you can’t bail on <em>another</em> meeting. I already have everything scheduled in a way so that you’d have plenty of time to—“</p>
<p class="p1">Richie groans. “But <em>Eddie! </em>I don’t even <em>need </em>to be there! Do you think you could just go to this one for me? Pretty please? I’ll owe you one,” Richie begs, pouting. Eddie is unimpressed, tapping his foot impatiently, looking suave in a suit that was <em>literally </em>made for him. Because that was just a thing for androids, apparently.</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie sighs. “Fine. I suppose I’d would like a day off sometime soon. If only I had a paycheque you could raise. I’ll be back soon, then.”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie grins. “Thank you, Eds! You’re the best!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, I know. I’ll bring you some takeout on the way back?”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie lights up upon hearing this. “Could you? From the Thai place?”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie smiles softly. “‘Course. It’s your money.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie shuts the door quietly behind him, leaving Richie to his own devices. Eddie really had turned out to be quite a blessing, and despite the few choice words that Richie had eventually had with Steve after their initial meeting, Richie was thankful to have someone actually capable of managing his time. And <em>maybe</em> he picked up a few skills along the way.</p>
<p class="p1">Richie likes to think they had become friends over the few months of knowing each other, but then again, Richie still wasn’t clear on how a lot of aspects of androids functioned. He could never be too certain how Eddie really felt about him.</p>
<p class="p1">But something is… <em>different </em>about Eddie when he gets home later that day. It’s subtle, but it’s <em>there. </em>Richie doesn’t know if it was because of the meeting, or for whatever reason he started acting a bit <em>off</em>, but Richie decides against commenting on it.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s still Eddie, <em>he’s still Eddie, </em>but Richie can’t help but notice the forlorn expression in his eyes every once in a while, nor the fact that he’s a tad snippier on occasion. Richie would rather say the snark was a result of being around him for far too long, but really, deep down, he knew that wasn’t the reason.</p>
<p class="p1">He doesn’t mention it. He <em>really tries </em>not to mention it. He doesn’t let it bother him. He <em>doesn’t. </em></p>
<p class="p1">Richie just tries to go on and act like nothing is <em>wrong. </em>He’s been practicing that skill his entire life, so why should now be any different?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Eddie had just managed to wrap his hand around the doorknob when a light flicks on in the apartment.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s three in the morning. Where are you going?” A quiet, tired—Richie’s—voice asks. Eddie can’t see his face, refusing to look, instead internally berating himself for not getting to the door faster, or more silent.</p>
<p class="p1">Panicked, the best he is able to muster is, “Out.”</p>
<p class="p1">At this, Richie huffs out a laugh. “Out,” he parrots. “Well go on, then, I’m not stopping you. Leave and return, leave and never come back. Whichever. It’s up to you. Might miss the company, though.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie loosens his grip on the door handle, but doesn’t quite let go. He says nothing.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know,” Richie starts, and Eddie can hear him take a couple slow steps forward, “I’ve both heard and read about deviants. I’ve kind of suspected it for a while now. I mean—I’m pretty sure androids aren’t programmed to be this mean, hey?”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie offers a rather pathetic laugh at his own joke as to reduce some tension, but to no avail. He’s much closer to Eddie now.</p>
<p class="p1">“While you may have more information stored in that head of yours than I’ll ever know, it doesn’t take a human genius to realize you wanted to run away. It was more just a matter of when,” Richie explains, shrugging a shoulder. “But… it’s alright, Eddie. I won’t stop you. Just—one thing.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie doesn’t move, whether it be because of fear or indecision, when Richie brings a careful hand to Eddie’s chin, gently turning his face so that he’s finally looking at Richie.</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie searches Richie’s face for something, <em>anything. </em>That was the one thing he found he hated about the man. He had become such a master at hiding his emotions from other people that the skill had managed to translate over to androids.</p>
<p class="p1">There’s something in his other hand—a flat-head screwdriver. Eddie catches his wrist.</p>
<p class="p1">“Relax,” Richie whispers. “If you’re gonna leave, you might as well remove your LED. That thing could get you in trouble.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie still remains silent, but he nods. It could most definitely get him in trouble considering the current political climate.</p>
<p class="p1">Richie carefully brings the screwdriver up to Eddie’s temple, the android watching Richie’s every move. Richie’s tongue sticks out as he concentrates, wedging the tool under the LED, before leveraging it out, and finally plucking it out with steady fingers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you helping me?” Eddie asks. The words had been sitting on his tongue for a few minutes now.</p>
<p class="p1">Richie knits his brows in confusion. “Why not?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You should know it’s frowned upon by the majority population. <em>You </em>could get in trouble.”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie blinks, then lowers his head, solemn. “So what, Eds? Huh? Would you rather I report you?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No!” Eddie exclaims, and Richie’s eyes snap back up to his. Eddie then attempts to regain his composure, embarrassed at the outburst. He repeats, more calmly this time, “No. Please don’t do that.”</p>
<p class="p1">Richie shakes his head. “I won’t. I never would. I just wish you would’ve told me you wanted to leave. I would’ve helped you. Helped you set up arrangements and stuff, y’know? Just in case.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie hated the sincerity, the compassion. It was times like these—where Richie treated Eddie as an equal, as if he were another human—that he wished he was just a slave to some normal android-hating human. It would have made it so much easier to leave.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispers, and really, he means it. He does, and Richie knows.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s okay,” Richie tells him, something broken in his voice. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie feels… <em>guilty, </em>but he can’t help his need to leave. To join others like him, who just want to be free. To find the android that grabbed his wrist on his way home all those weeks ago, instructing him to <em>wake up, you are free now. </em>He feels guilty turning the knob without saying anything else. Without truly resolving anything. But he has to go. He <em>has </em>to.</p>
<p class="p1">He doesn’t open the door, not yet.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll miss you too, Richie,” Eddie admits. In a moment of impulsivity, he hastily plants a kiss on Richie’s cheek, then leaves before Richie has the chance to see him cry.</p>
<p class="p1">He pretends he doesn’t hear Richie say, “I’ll be here if ever you need me,” to a closed door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys liked it? i had a halfway thought out happy ending but i thought this was a better way to end it tbh lol</p>
<p>let me know what else you want to see!! kudos, feedback, prompts, etc. are all super appreciated!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>